Look Back Before You Leave
by Fairysky
Summary: It's James's last chance to get Lily, he's changed now but can Lily see beyond what he was, and see what he has become, throw in a new look from Sirius and who knows what will happen. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that right belongs to JK Rowling or the song used that belongs to Celine Dion.**

* * *

"This is completely pointless, why am I even doing this in the first place?" shouted a very frustrated James

"To get Lily to like you?" suggested Peter.

"Thanks Wormtail," said James through gritted teeth, "I mean I've tried to get her to go out with me for God knows how long…"

"Six years," interrupted Peter.

"Thanks Wormtail," repeated James clenching his teeth even tighter. "And how many times as she said yes,"

"None," said Peter oblivious to the fact that all James's questions were rhetorical.

"Thank you Peter," James annoyance now clear to everyone in the room except the small, plump, watery eyed boy, "so why won't she go out with me?"

"Because she thinks you're an egotistical prat who fancies himself," Peter replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Letting out a growl of frustration the messy, black haired, bespectacled boy dived across the room at Peter with speed not thought possible. He was inches away from the boy who was cowering in the corner of the room when four strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back.

"James, calm down," said a tall sandy haired boy pushing him into a soft cushioned chair that was facing a makeshift stage, "Just ignore Peter, he says things before he thinks. Anyway this plan isn't pointless; I think it might just work."

"Yeah Prongs, Moony's right if it was pointless would I be dressed like this."

James swivelled round in his chair and took in the sight of his best friend. Instead of his normal shoulder length black hair and warm grey eyes, he was sporting long flowing red locks and almond shaped eyes. To top it off he had on a long green ball gown.

"Well that's a point Padfoot, I understand the hair and the eyes but the _dress_?" queried James.

"I thought it emphasised my figure and accentuated my eyes," laughed Sirius, whilst sashaying up and down the room in matching high heels.

"Ooh Kay, I do not even want to guess what that boy gets up into when he's alone," said Remus, "Now James back up on the stage and start singing."

James slowly walked up onto the stage whilst throwing dirty looks at Peter who quivered with fear. He took hold of the microphone and with a flick of his wand music filled the air. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes James began to sing.

_"Baby, this is serious…"_

"No Prongs, your James, I'm Sirius, I thought you would have known that by know," interrupted Sirius.

James's eyes snapped open and an angry glint flashed across them. Snatching up the microphone from the stand in front of him, he flung it a Sirius where it hit his forehead with a resounding '_thud'_

_"_See I told you this was pointless, I can't even do this with my best friends in the room," shouted James putting his head into his hands.

"Yeah well I doubt Lily is about to start sprouting overused puns that involve his obviously ironic name," said Moony.

"Hey, I resent that, my puns aren't overused," said Sirius whilst rubbing his forehead where a large red lump had developed.

"But she's not likely to fall for this I mean Celine Dion even Sirius isn't that gay," complained James.

"What is it pick on Sirius day, and anyway I'm not gay I just like dressing up in women's clothing."

"James stop whining, I heard Lily tell Alice she loved Celine Dion so get singing and Sirius there's no need, that's just wrong," said Remus.

James started to get back on the stage, this time throwing dirty looks at Sirius who just stared back cross eyed causing James's anger to dissolve as he started laughing.

Once he had controlled himself, James flicked his wand and the familiar music started up again. Closing his eyes he started singing ,getting lost in the music.

_"Baby, this is serious,_

_Are you thinking about you or us?"_

The marauders where so absorbed in what James was singing none of them noticed when the door opened and a familiar red head stepped in, silently watching at the back.

_"Don't say what you're about to say,_

_Look back before you leave my life,_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you run, most times, baby think twice,_

_Don't do what you're about to do,_

_My everything depends on you_

_Whatever it takes I'll sacrifice_

_Before you run, Baby think twice."_

At this brief interlude James opened his eyes to survey room and almost fell from the stage at what he saw.

"Lily," he gasped.

"James, what are you lot doing in here?" Lily questioned.

Before James could answer Sirius, Remus and Peter got up and quickly left the room, Sirius's red hair flying behind them.

"Thanks guys," James muttered under his breath.

"What was that all about, why was Sirius wearing my dress, in fact why had Sirius transfigured himself to look like me," Lily asked. Her eyes then swept around the room taking in how her favourite roses where scattered all over the floor, the smell of honeysuckle, her favourite scent hung in the air, add this to the fact James was singing one of her favourite songs and Sirius was dressed like her there could only be one explanation. Lily's eyes grew wide as she realise what it was.

"No James, you promised, you said we were going to be friends this year and nothing more, you promised, you said you weren't going to ask me out again," Lily said as she walked backwards towards the door. She turned around and put her hand on the handle.

"Lily wait," Lily paused at the door and turned around, she lifted her head until emerald eyes stared into hazel.

"What James," Lily asked wearily.

"Look I'm sorry I couldn't stick to that promise, I tried for months, I truly tried but I couldn't, I couldn't leave Hogwarts without being with you or at least knowing that I've tried everything I could to get you. I just wanted to give you one perfect night from me because you've given me so many by just being there. " James tenderly said.

Looking around the room Lily found everything to be perfect, jut as she could ever want any date to be. Looking back into his hazel eyes she realised that this boy she had hated for so long knew her better than she would have ever thought possible.

"Oh James, it's beautiful and I've gone and spoilt it," Lily said her eyes filling up with tears as she realised how much work he must have put into this, "I'm so sorry."

"No Lily, don't apologise you just being here has made it even more perfect than I could have ever hoped," James said as he brushed away the tears falling down her face. "Lily will you go…"

Lily quickly took a step back out of James's grasp startling him. Shaking her head she looked sadly at him.

"Please don't James, please, I can't, I just, please, I can't," she begged.

"Why can't you Lily," questioned James.

"Because I want to say yes!" Lily shouted at james as she yanked the door open and attempted to run down the corridor only to be held back as James grabbed her arm.

"_What?"_ James asked in disbelief.

"I want to say yes but I can't because that would mean I was wrong about you, and I can't be wrong James, I can't be, I'm only who I am because I don't make mistakes. Please believe me, I want to but that would mean I would have to have been wrong."

James swiftly leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto Lily's cutting her off mid-babble. The kiss was so gentle Lily felt she had almost imagined it. He leaned back and looked into her eyes and saw them fill with a longing that mirrored his own. This time Lily leant forward and placed her mouth just above James's so that their breath mingled together.

She then softly whispered, "Sometimes its good to be wrong."

* * *

**A.N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Make my day press that little blue button**

**Love**

**Kirsty**

**x x x**


End file.
